La vie de tous les jours
by Plume-now
Summary: Recueil d'OS/drabbles. La vie de tous les jours de nos phénomènes de Supernatural... Majoritairement humoristiques, aussi angst, romance, hurt/conform, friendship, family etc. Principalement [DESTIEL & SABRIEL] mais aussi d'autres ships tels que [MEGSTIEL & SAMIFERE] autres ship à la demande.
1. La plage c'est le mal

Alors voilà. J'ai trop d'idées. Du genre j'imagine parfois des trucs avec Supernatural mais j'abandonne l'idée vite fait parce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire de gros OS. Sauf que bon, vu que j'ai pleins de fics en cours, les gros OS je les écrits plus. Alors j'en viens aux OS plus petits et aux drabbles. Et donc ce recueil. Comme je l'ai précisé dans le résumé, ça sera majoritairement autour des couples Sabriel et Destiel, mais j'ai également quelques idées pour le Samifère et le Megstiel - et puis j'en ai jamais écrit encore donc j'ai envie de tester voilà.

Je voulais commencer par quelque chose de drôle entre Sam, Dean, Castiel et Gabriel et finalement bah... j'ai commencé par un Sabriel. Et vu que c'est un peu gros, on va dire que ce chapitre sera un petit OS wala :3 Je ne posterai pas tous les jours parce que je dois me tenir à mon autre recueil de drabbles X-men, (X-drabbles) que j'ai débuté en premier, et auquel vous pouvez jeter un œil si vous le souhaitez - je vous encourage même à le faire :3 Voilà voilà, je posterai donc aléatoirement mais ne doutez pas que je ne serai pas à court d'idées de sitôt. Il faut juste que... je n'oublie pas mes autres histoires ^^'

Je dédie ce premier OS à **Momiji-sama**,** Amako-sama** et **Cas-Cas The Nanny-Goat** qui sauront pourquoi.

Une bonne lecture ~

* * *

**La plage c'est le mal**

* * *

- Laisse tomber, Gabe. Je n'irai pas à la plage.

L'Archange fronça des sourcils.

- Hey, gamin, faut se détendre un peu. C'est pas en passant tes journées derrière ton laptop que tu vas t'aérer.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

- Gabe, sérieusement ? Arrête, on croirait entendre Dean. Et c'est non. Je n'irai pas.

- Aller quoi, Sammyyyy... gémit Gabriel. J'ai toujours voulu y aller avec toi, et à cette heure-ci l'eau est super chaude...

- La plage c'est le mal.

Gabriel sembla s'étouffer sur place à peine son petit-ami avait prononcé ces paroles.

- Tu rigoles ? La plage, c'est merveilleux ! Déjà, se baigner dans la mer, c'est tellement agréable, pas de limites, tu peux nager comme bon te semble, que l'eau soit agitée ou non.

- Merveilleux ? Urgh... j'essaie, j'essaie, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre les gens comme toi... déjà, c'est de l'eau de mer. Donc déchets, sel, algues, saloperies, pipi et j'en passe des meilleures. La « merveilleuse » déchetterie aqueuse que voilà. Et quand tu nages, il y a toujours une fichue vague qui te _sploutch_ au visage. Et après tu te retrouves avec des cheveux dégueulasses, du sel plein les yeux et un goût à vomir dans la bouche.

- Si on passe sur les néologismes, je crois que les cheveux, tu te les laves quand même de temps à autre, donc ça ne change pas grand chose juste une fois, et je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, Sam Winchester, je vais être obligé de te traiter de chochotte. Le coup du sel dans les yeux et du goût affreux dans la bouche n'est pas une excuse valide, désolé. Enfin d'un autre côté je peux te comprendre, la Nature est mal faite, si au moins c'était au sucre... Ne ressens-tu jamais cette sensation de pureté et de liberté lorsque tu nages ?

- Si. A la piscine. Tu vois, j'adore nager. Mais à la piscine. Là au moins, on nettoie, et pas de sel, pas de sable, pas de vent, pas de saloperies.

- Il y a toujours les gamins qui pissent dans l'eau, Gigantor. Et la différence entre la piscine et la mer, c'est qu'à la mer au moins, c'est gratuit vois-tu.

- Encore heureux que ça soit gratuit ! Manquerait plus qu'on paye maintenant... Et qu'est-ce que tu fais du soleil, hein ? Quand il tape, je peux te dire que ça fait mal.

- Merci, je suis au courant, j'ai pu tester ça avec mon vassal. Mais à cette époque là les crèmes solaires n'existaient pas encore.

Sam pouffa ce qui eut pour effet de faire hausser un sourcil à Gabriel.

- Excuse-moi, je t'imaginais trop bien en crevette rouge...

- Ahah, grimaça l'Archange. Quoiqu'il en soit, il existe des protections maintenant, alors ne vient pas rechigner avec ça.

- Et tous ces gens qui crient autour... pas moyen.

- Tu les entends toi ? Toujours focalisé sur les mauvaises choses... si tu tends l'oreille, tu entendras plutôt le doux bruit des vagues et les mouettes qui volent au loin... Et puis c'est la même chose à la piscine, ne me dit pas le contraire.

- Des mouettes qui te chient dessus et qui te piaillent aussi dans les oreilles, voire t'arracher les cheveux quand elles te prennent pour une proie !

- … Tu exagères là.

- … Je t'assure que non.

Ces à ce moment-là que Gabriel n'en put plus. Non. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il éclata de rire.

- Tu t'es fait agressé par une mouette ?!

- … Un goéland. Il m'avait arraché une grosse touffe de cheveux.

- Oh mon Dieu...

Il fit un pas en avant, voulant s'approcher de Sam.

- Fait voir ?

- Hey ! Ça a repoussé depuis !

- J'espère bien ! Je veux juste vérifier.

Sam recula encore d'un pas, sceptique.

- Oh non. Tu ne vas pas m'approcher parce que je te connais. Je sais très bien que tu prépares un mauvais coup. Et si tu crois que me toucher pour nous téléporter va marcher, tu te fourres le goéla... le doigt dans l'œil.

- Rhooo... on ne peut jamais rire avec toi, gamin.

- Seulement quand c'est amusant pour tout le monde, crevette.

- Crevette ? J'ai bien entendu.

Sam lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Très bien.

- Sais-tu, pauvre mortel, que tu viens d'insulter le _Trickster_ et célèbre Gabriel, Archange du Seigneur ?

- Et aujourd'hui le monde apprendra que l'Archange Gabriel est en fait une crevette.

- … Tu vas me le payer, tête de goéland.

- Venge-toi comme tu peux, cette insulte ne fonctionne pas !

Et à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que Gabriel s'élança sur lui pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes langoureusement.

- Et crâne chauve de goéland, ça te va ?

- Cherche pas, Gaby, goéland ou non, je reste plus grand que la crevette.

- Hey ! C'est toi le Gigantor ! Et...

- Et non, ne cherche pas, je n'irai pas à la plage.

Celui-ci soupira en haussant les épaules avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Pff, tais-toi.

* * *

Wala wala. Bon, je pense pas que ça soit le meilleur hein mais on n'est qu'au début. Et en ce qui me concerne, j'adore la plage merci. Je suis donc plutôt dans la position de Gabriel. J'espère ne pas être la seule, hein ? ;-;

Merci d'avoir lu, une review c'est l'unique salaire de l'auteur, autant dire que chacune d'entre elles égayent sa journée et son cœur, alors ne vous en privez pas !


	2. Calme, Schtroumpf

Hier, du Sabriel, aujourd'hui, du Destiel et du Sabriel :3 Et non, je répète je ne posterai pas tous les jours. C'est juste que j'étais inspirée :3

J'espère que vous apprécierez, le premier a été trouvé grâce à **Momiji-sama** 8D

Encore une fois, vous pouvez me laisser une review, bonne ou mauvaise, ce sont les impressions qui importent:3

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Calme**

C'était le matin.

Il avait enfin dormi. Il n'avait peut-être jamais aussi bien dormi depuis... une éternité. Tout était calme, tranquille, silencieux. Il eut enfin l'impression d'avoir une vie normale.

En bougeant légèrement, Dean sentit le bras de Castiel autour de sa taille. Waw.

Il se tourna doucement mais suffisamment pour voir le visage de son ange collé contre sa nuque, les yeux fermés. Et le voir comme ça, détendu... ça faisait du bien. Mais il ne résista pas à la tentation. Parce que Cas' était un ange. Un ange, ça ne pouvait pas dormir. Alors il avait besoin de savoir.

- Cas'. Cas', tu dors ?

A peine avait-il dit cela que Castiel ouvrit subitement les yeux qui le fixèrent instantanément, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter et tomber du lit en se cassant bien la gueule et en faisant un maximum de bruit.

- Cas' ?!

- Je ne dormais pas, Dean.

Le Chasseur grimpa à nouveau dans son lit. Castiel se lova immédiatement contre lui.

- Et alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Je me reposais. Tu étais tellement bien installé que, vu que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, je suis venu m'allonger à côté de toi.

Oui, ça il l'avait senti, merci bien. Mais il n'avait toujours pas la réponse à sa question.

- Lorsque je me suis blottit contre toi, tu dégageais une forte chaleur attrayante, c'était surprenant. Je voulais juste passer un moment de calme avec toi, comme un couple normal. Pour la première fois. Sans qu'il n'y ait plus d'anges.

Inutile de préciser qu'à ces mots Dean devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Il se pencha vers lui en l'embrassant sur ces mots :

- Tu sais, je t'aime toi.

* * *

**Schtroumpf **

- Je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit et je n'ai jamais su, j'étais tout simplement pas dans ce monde-là quand j'étais gosse, Sammy.

- Rho, aller Dean-o, fait pas ta mauvaise tête, le taquina son beau-frère. Même Castiel s'y met. Même moi.

- Mais toi tu sais comment ça s'écrit, Gabriel !

Sam prit une craie et l'enfonça entre les doigts de Dean.

- Participe, sinon, Gaby et moi, on t'emprunte l'Impala pour notre lune de miel, Dean.

A ces mots l'aîné Winchester sembla s'étouffer.

- Quoi ? Il en est hors de question. Si tu crois que je vais vous laisser faire.

- Ah ouais, dit Sam d'un air moqueur. Et tu comptes faire quoi pour nous arrêter ? Mon petit-ami est un Archange, Dean. Et même si tu voulais que Cas' t'aide à l'en empêcher, vous n'y arriveriez pas. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Cas'.

Castiel se retourna à son nom et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Pas de soucis.

- Est-ce que je l'ai bien écrit ?

Sur le tableau noir de la salle on pouvait désormais lire _« Chtroompf »._

- Heu... nan, Cassie, désolé, répondit Gabriel. Je crois que t'as perdu ton tour. Toi aussi Sammy.

Sur le tableau, à côté de la tentative de Cas', avait été inscrit _« Shtroumph »._

- J'aimais tellement ce dessin-animé, ça m'énerve de ne plus m'en souvenir, ragea Sam.

Dean rejoignit Castiel et posa tendrement sa main gauche sur son dos, mouvemement qui signifiait : « Hey, c'est pas grave ce mot est pourri et ne veut rien dire ». Puis, pour que son frère et son abruti d'Archange lui foutent la paix, il écrivit à l'arrache un mot qui ne signifiait rien à ses yeux. _« Schtroumpf. »_

- … Dean, lâcha Gabriel une fois qu'il eut fini.

- Quoi ?

- … Tu as gagné.

Le Chasseur écarquilla des yeux tandis que Gabriel commençait à se renfrogner.

Jamais l'Archange n'avait pensé que l'un d'entre eux ne réussisse. Au pire ça aurait été Sam, il y avait de quoi négocier. Cas' étant de sa famille, pas de soucis. Mais Dean, c'était foutu.

- … ça veut dire que je viens d'hériter d'une montagne de bonbons, c'est ça ? articula-t-il, n'en revenant toujours pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais en faire bon sang ?!

Gabriel ne rata pas l'occasion. C'était de ses bonbons dont on parlait là.

- Si tu veux, dit-il une lumière de malice dans les yeux, on peut s'arranger...


	3. Gargouillements, Things we lost

Bien le bonjour !

Alors heu... J'aimerai préciser quelque chose. Cette fic', je la travaille moins bien que les autres parce que ce sont plus des petits "délires" qu'autre chose. Donc ne prenez rien au sérieux. Ne cherchez pas la logique. Ne cherchez pas les "fails". C'est juste un moment où vous posez votre cerveau à côté de votre ordinateur et que vous reprenez juste après. Comme je le fais d'ailleurs quand je les écris. Surtout pour le premier drabble. Que j'ai trouvé d'ailleurs grâce à **Momiji-sama** (je suis désolée ne me déteste pas et passe mon bonjour à Albert *cœur*)

Voilà voilà. Donc ici un petit Sabriel et... vous verrez.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**Gargouillements**

_« Grieeeeeeeeeeeeeew »_

Gabriel, surpris par ce bruit auquel il ne s'attendait pas, se pencha instinctivement en avant en se tenant le ventre.

Affalé dans une mare de bonbons et autres sucreries, autant dire que se pencher en avant équivalait plutôt à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les confiseries et se relever très légèrement.

_« Grieeeew »_

Oh non. Non non non non non non non. Nope. Ça n'était pas ce qu'il pensait, hein. Bien sûr que non. C'était son imagination.

_« Graeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew »_

Gabriel se jeta sur le lit, le nez au plafond, posa ses mains sur son ventre et se concentra rapidement afin de faire cesser ce monstrueux appel que provoquait ce stupide corps.

_« Greaw. »_

Le _Trickster_ soupira.

- Ah non. Non. Non tu ne vas pas me faire ça, parce que tu auras peur des conséquences, bien trop peur. Parce que, vois-tu, si tu ne te tais pas, ça ira très très très mal. D'autant que Gigantor pourrait très bien arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et qu'il est hors-de-question qu'il me voit comme ça. Je perdrai tout ce qu'il me reste de sérieux encore crédible.

_« Greeeew. »_

Bordeeeel... Était-il sérieusement entrain de discuter avec son... ventre ? Il fallait que ça s'arrête, parce qu'il devenait tout simplement insupportable. En plusieurs milliers de siècles, jamais il ne l'avait dérangé à ce point.

- Refuse encore une fois de m'obéir et je change de vaisseau. Les licornes peuvent se permettre de manger ce qu'elles veulent, elles. Et toi aussi, alors tu ne vas pas chipoter pour quelques friandises.

Un temps. Aucune réponse. Amen.

C'est à ce moment-là que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. L'Archange fit un geste de la main et Sam apparut dans la chambre. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Tu sais que je peux marcher ?

- Et tu sais que tu en as mis, du temps ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'étais entrain de finir ma chasse, pas ma faute si les loup-garous sont parfois plus durs à tuer qu'on ne le pense.

Gabriel esquissa un sourire.

- Mais personne ne peut te résister, gamin.

Sam s'assit à ses côtés sans quitter son Archange des yeux et se pencha sur lui en l'embrassant passionnément.

Une fois qu'ils reprirent leur souffle après cet échange langoureux, Gabriel se remit à la charge et attira le visage de Sam vers le sien d'une main. Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau et fusionnèrent de leur amour.

Pour être interrompus par un très discret _« Graeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew... »._

C'est à cet instant, à cette seconde précise, que Gabriel pensa qu'il devrait sincèrement songer à prendre l'apparence d'une licorne et s'enfuir loin d'ici pour l'éternité tandis que Sam se figeait en n'ayant absolument aucune idée en tête si ce n'est que celle de se retenir d'éclater de rire... ce qu'il ne tint pas.

* * *

**Things we lost in the fire**

Les flammes brûlaient encore dans les yeux de Dean. Des flammes qu'il connaissait bien.

Les flammes de la mort. Les flammes du passé. Les flammes dévastatrices.

Les flammes, celles qui dévoraient tout sur leur passage et n'en laissaient que quelques cendres. Tout ce qui avait existé n'était plus.

Sa mère avait été réduite en cendres avec leur maison. C'était de justesse que leur père en avait réchappé. C'était de cette manière égale que Jessica mourut.

C'était sous le reste du bar qui se tenait fièrement sur le bord de route qu'avait été retrouvé le corps carbonisé d'Ash'.

C'était dans une série d'explosions que les flammes avaient tout dévoré sans le moindre état d'âme alors qu'une mère et sa fille se recroquevillaient l'un sur l'autre à l'intérieur dans la douleur.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

A présent la photo n'était plus qu'un petit carré de papier transformé en cendres par les flammes... réduit à néant, comme tout le reste de ce qu'il avait connu.

Ce sont là les choses qu'ils avaient perdu par le feu.

* * *

Comment ça je viens de détruire votre bonne humeur avec mon deuxième drabble... ?

D'ailleurs il est inspiré de la chanson "Things we lost in the fire" de Bastille. Je vous recommande de l'écouter - en fait chaque fois que je vous parle d'une chanson je vous recommande de l'écouter 8D /SBOM/

Je vous propose de participer à cette fiction, comme le fait **Momiji-sama** d'ailleurs avec ses Drabbriels : donnez-moi des mots et je vous écrit une histoire. A vous de préciser si vous voulez sur un couple en particulier ou non, ça peut être Sabriel, Destiel, Megstiel, Samifère ou n'importe quoi d'autre, sauf le wincest BIEN EVIDEMMENT si vous avez jeté un coup d'œil à mon profil. Un Samifère arrivera d'ailleurs sans doute très prochainement. Enfin voilà, n'hésitez pas, donnez moi le/les mots, thèmes, couples et voilà. 8D

A très vite, merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews, quel plaisir!

**Plume-now**


	4. Cravate, Premier bisou

Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui, changement de ship ; Destiel mais aussi Samifère. Si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous oblige pas à lire. Toutefois, le premier a été trouvé grâce/à cause de Momiji-sama pour son mot "cravate". Je vous autorise à lui lancer des choux-fleurs dessus après lecture.

Voilà voilà. J'en profite pour tous et toutes vous remercier pour vos superbes reviews ! C'est un plaisir d'écrire pour vous, vous savez.

En espérant que ça vous plaise, une bonne lecture à vous~

* * *

**Cravate**

- Cas' ! Cas', attend deux secondes.

Castiel s'arrêta et se retourna à l'interpellation.

- Oui, Dean ?

Le chasseur s'approcha de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Non en fait, il ne le quittait pas des yeux du tout, il les plantait dans les siens et ça faisait presque peur. Comme si Castiel était entrain de faire quelque chose qui allait le mener à sa perte.

- Ta cravate. Regarde ta cravate.

Il arriva à son niveau et posa ses doigts – ses doigts qui paraissaient experts – sur la cravate. Il la tira un peu et ne s'y attendant pas, Castiel fit un pas en avant ce qui rapprocha considérablement les deux hommes. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à dix centimètres l'une de l'autre.

- Hum...

- Heu, oui. La cravate, très important la cravate, Cas'.

Dean détourna du regard en tapotant distraitement l'épaule de son Ange.

- Surtout lorsqu'elle est ton premier rencart.

Castiel sourit, mais son sourire semblait bien plus gêné qu'autre chose, sans qu'il ne sache lui-même vraiment pourquoi.

Alors que Dean se dirigeait vers l'Impala en accélérant presque le pas et commença à s'installer dans la voiture, les mots se libérerènt d'eux-mêmes de la bouche de l'Ange.

- Merci Dean.

L'expression du visage du chasseur vira du tout au tout, et il ne sut lire ce qu'elles signifiaient pour la plupart.

- De rien mon pote.

Et c'est seulement en sonnant à la porte et une fois que la voiture démarra qu'il mit le doigt sur celle qui l'avait marqué.

Le remord.

… Pourquoi le remord ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie jeune femme brune très accueillante tandis que Castiel se retourna vivement pour suivre du regard l'Impala disparaître au loin.

* * *

**Premier bisou**

Lucifer plaqua Sam contre le mur. Le chasseur laissa s'échapper un petit hoquet de surprise qui lui provoqua un petit sourire amusé. Il le soulevait presque, mais même sans ça Sam restait toujours plus grand que lui, le Légendaire Lucifer.

C'est en ayant ses pensées que son souffle se rapprocha de celui de Sam qui se figea. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et sans qu'aucun des deux n'y pense, leur regard descendit jusqu'à leurs lèvres.

Il en avait envie. Très très envie. Sauf que quelque chose le retenait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi. Rien ne devait retenir l'Archange Déchu... non ?

Sam régla ce dilemme pour lui. S'il était dans la « mauvaise posture » (c'est à dire celle de la position du dominé) cela ne l'empêcha pas de plaquer ses mains contre les joues de Lucifer et de le pousser à poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il devait être fou.

Il l'était certainement.

De toute façon, il le savait depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Alors ça ou autre chose... ça ne changeait rien à sa folie. Et tant qu'à faire, autant en profiter.

Cette fois-ci ce fût le Créateur de Démons qui parut paralysé. Même s'il s'en remit assez vite. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, un silence de quelques secondes s'ensuivit jusqu'à ce que Lucifer ne le brise.

Leurs lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre ? Ça avait un goût de pas assez.

- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, Sammy ? Roh, aller...

Sam répondit au défi que lui avait lancé son amant. Même s'il n'avait pas réfléchi, même si Lucifer le lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il irait plus loin, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et si ce ne fût pas la surprise qui le tendit, ce fût bien autre chose.

Sam repoussa l'ancien Archange avec force.

- Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Face à cette réaction, pour la première fois, Lucifer parut blessé.

Sans y penser, Sam s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de la manche.

- Non, ça va pas être possible là. Non.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Cette phrase, dite par Lucifer même, était un paradoxe à faire agoniser de rire n'importe quel être vivant le connaissant, même mythologiquement parlant.

- Non, pas du tout... pas du tout, mais je crois qu'on va devoir trouver autre chose pour ça.

Comprenant de moins en moins, Lucifer haussa un sourcil.

- Ça ?

- Oui, ça là, ça ! dit Sam en désignant sa bouche. Je suis désolé, une langue, je veux bien, mais une fourchue, non ça va pas le faire, je sais pas moi lance une illusion ou quelque chose mais j'ai l'impression d'embrasser deux limaces siamoises !

Et c'est après cette déclaration que Sam Winchester eut droit au châtiment éternel de l'amour d'un Archange Déchu à la langue de limaces siamoises sous la torture de ce qu'était l'amour.

* * *

J'ai remarqué que mes drabbles/OS avec Dean étaient tristes et avec Sam drôles. C'est mauvais, ça. Vous allez voir je vais changer ça dans les prochains chapitres promis 8D

J'espère que vous aurez aimé !

Une pitite review (et un mot de votre choix par la même occasion ?) 8D


	5. Remords

Bien le bonjour chers amis ! Me voilà rentrée de voyage 8D J'en profite donc pour me remettre à écrire parce que waw ça m'a manqué c'est devenu vital c'en est effrayant. Bref. J'aimerai tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles sont splendides et vraiment appréciables, et j'en profite pour accueillir avec joie **Gwenn-Anne Claudie** qui s'est jointe à mes histoires il y a peu!

Enfin, j'ai ici **AsphodeleSauvage** qui m'a demandée dans une review une suite pour "Cravate" (le Destiel du chapitre précédant) avec le mot "Remords" MAIS qui devait finir bien (hors ce mot inspire presque tout sauf une happy end). Enfin voilà, à l'origine il ne devait pas y avoir de suite mais... j'y ai réfléchi (et était obligée d'y réfléchir en fait étant donné les conséquences qui auraient pu m'attendre si je m'étais avisée d'ignorer la question - ce que j'évite de faire de toute façon en général) et ça a donné... ça. Sachant qu'il est trop gros pour faire un drabble, j'en ai fait un OS moyen et vous n'aurez donc que du Destiel pour ce chapitre parce qu'il est trop gros. (Ne râlez pas, j'en ferai plus pour le prochain D: )

Bonne lecture à vous tout de même~

* * *

**Remords**

* * *

Tout n'était que silence dans l'Impala de Dean Winchester. Elle ne roulait pas, elle ne bougeait pas, et si la vue ne permettait pas de constater que le propriétaire du la voiture et qu'un autre homme était assis à ses côtés, il aurait été aisé de penser qu'elle avait été abandonnée sur ce bas-côté ou bien juste garée pour quelques minutes.

Penché en avant sur une carte, visiblement agacé de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherche, Dean ne parlait que de temps à autres pour lâcher une injure dans sa barbe. Immobile, Castiel regardait droit devant lui comme s'il s'était perdu lui-même dans le paysage.

Sa voix grave brisa l'ambiance tendue qui s'était immiscée petit à petit entre eux.

- Dean...

Le chasseur se figea mais ne répondit pas. Les yeux de Castiel se détachèrent de la route pour se planter sur la personne de Dean.

- Sommes-nous supposés en parler ?

Il vit le conducteur déglutir à ces paroles.

- Dean ?

- Non, articula-t-il. Nous ne le sommes pas. C'est personnel.

- Pourtant j'ai pu constater que sur Terre, certains n'hésitaient pas à en discuter avec leurs amis.

Pour la première fois depuis le retour de Castiel de la maison de la brune, Dean se retourna vers Cas'.

- Oui, hé bien il y en a aussi qui ne veulent rien savoir Cas', lança-t-il sur un ton glacial – plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Cas' baissa des yeux quelques instants et Dean en profita pour essayer de se recentrer à nouveau sur sa carte. Certainement que Cas' pourrait l'aider à trouver le lieu qu'ils recherchaient très facilement – comme les téléportait – mais le chasseur avait refusé toute propositions de l'ange.

- Je... nous n'avons rien fait.

A nouveau, Dean se figea. Sentant qu'il avait l'attention de l'humain sur lui, Castiel continua.

- Elle... était très gentille. Et jolie. Et attirante, aussi. Mais... mais nous n'avons rien fait.

Il ne s'en était pas aperçut, mais Dean retenait maintenant sa respiration. Castiel reporta une nouvelle fois son regard sur Dean et un frisson parcourut le dos du chasseur. Il sentait ce regard, ce regard si profond...

- Je ne pouvais pas.

Il se pencha vers Dean qui eut un léger sursaut à cette approche.

- Alors, Dean, le savais-tu ou m'en veux-tu parce que tu ne le... le savais pas, justement ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'en voulais à propos de quoique se soit.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, Dean.

Il se pencha un peu plus.

- Alors que me reproches-tu... ? Je...

Comme si cette proximité croissante surchauffait ses neurones, lui grillait le cerveau, le gênait également par ce regard, ce fichu regard qui le perturbait oh il ne savait à quel point... Dean ne fut plus lui-même maître de ses mouvements. Castiel s'était encore rapproché, innocemment ou non, certainement pour lui demander son attention car c'était de cette manière, en s'imposant physiquement, que les humains demandaient l'écoute de l'autre et que cela marchait.

Alors il saisit ce qu'il y eut de plus proche.

Une cravate. Bleue, la cravate. Celle que Castiel portait habituellement autour du cou.

Et il tira.

Le visage de Castiel fût subitement au même niveau que le sien, exactement au même. Dean tenait fermement la cravate dans sa main, sourcils froncés qui se relâchèrent lorsqu'il croisa encore les yeux bleus de l'ange.

Son sentiment de colère se dissipa de manière tout à fait incongrue comme s'il possédait ce pouvoir qu'il pouvait activer en un seul battement de cils. La communication se fit en moins de trois secondes. Une communication pleines d'inaudibles et invisibles mots. Une discussion d'œil à œil.

Il n'y eut besoin que de trois petits gestes. De simples gestes.

Il tira encore sur la cravate. Il se redressa légèrement. L'ange s'avança également, même si son mouvement parut invisible par l'avancée de la cravate que Dean avait provoquée.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent très légèrement, se frôlèrent. Leurs souffles s'échangèrent. Il était frais, il était chaud, il était bon.

Encore deux secondes. Une esquisse d'hésitation commune. Un mot faillit franchir leurs lèvres. Mais qu'aurait pu dire... un mot ? Les mots communiquaient, comprenaient, exprimaient. Mais dans certaines situations ils se trouvaient également être un mur, une frontière, un seuil qu'il valait mieux ne pas franchir sous peine d'être entravé de remords pour le restant de ses jours.

Elles fusionnèrent dans une sensualité subtile et un mélange de sentiments indescriptibles. Ce fut pour l'un comme pour l'autre tel un volcan en éruption qui menaçait d'imploser à tout instant et qui grognait depuis de très très... trop longtemps.

Toute bonnes choses ayant une fin, en reprenant chacun leur souffle le silence se réimposa et reprit place sur son trône un court instant. Il fût une fois encore renversé par l'indestructible et enjôleuse voix de Castiel.

- Dean...

Contrairement à la première, elle n'était pas emprunte des mêmes remords. Peut-être allaient-ils regretter tous deux ce qu'ils venaient d'entreprendre. …Même s'il savait que, tout au fond de lui, il ne le regretterait jamais complètement.

Des yeux verts se fichèrent dans les siens. Ils semblèrent contenir un soupçons de larmes retenues que Castiel ne releva pas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se voir lui-même et n'osa pas imaginer la manière dont son humain pouvait maintenant le regarder. « Son » humain...

- Merci. Merci, Cas'.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Ces trois mots suffisaient amplement.

La main de Dean se posa sur la joue de l'ange tandis que celui-ci pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser bien plus profond.

Il suffisait parfois simplement d'une petite erreur pas trop mauvaise, d'une bonne dose de remords pour que tout se mette finalement bien en place...

* * *

Voilà voilà 8D Bon après j'espère que ça allait pour l'happy-end... ?

Merci à **Nafrayu** et **Re-ve-enfantin-Tanya** pour leurs propositions de mots que j'utiliserais dès que possible !

Ensuite, pour les ships, je vous invite à me faire part de votre ship par commentaire mais également sur mon profil, vous avez droit à deux votes de ships et je ne fais pas de wincest, je répète une fois encore. Et si vous regardez donc mon profil, vous verrez plusieurs ships que je PEUX écrire, mais sachez que ne les ships pas forcément non plus corps et âme (comme le Midam par exemple, je ne suis pas contre mais je ne suis pas dedans ^^) cette liste est donc faite pour vous laisser le choix qu'il vous plaira.

Merci encore pour l'intérêt que vous portez à mes écrits ! *coeur sur vous*

A très vite,

**Plume-now**


End file.
